The Christmas Adventure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and Steel go for a wild holiday ride.


**A Christmas Story, no not the movie, a Christmas fanfic written by guestsurprise! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

As Steel was finishing his work shift, he noticed that his boss was increasingly becoming agitated. Steel decided to ignore it until he heard the alarm! Someone was stealing from the store! He turned and saw a man running out with a large bag full of items!

"Hey Stop!" Steel yelled, now trying to stop him. But the man was already out the store! His boss came running out and Steel explained what happened.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" the boss yelled.

"I tried!"

"Call the police!"

Steel nodded and pulled out his phone. Within seconds, the police arrived and Steel was being drilled continuously about what happened. Some officers even had the nerve to question Steel!

"How do we know he wasn't involved?" the rookie deputy sneered.

"Silence. That's enough," the sheriff said angrily.

"But sir, I think we should take precautions!"

The sheriff, however, ignored him and walked to another part of the store to examine if there was any damage. The deputy, however, was still being ignorant. He pulled out some handcuffs and approached Steel!

"Come quietly. I still have some questions for you!" the deputy hissed.

"What?! You can't do this! The sheriff said I could go!" Steel protested.

"Well he's not here is he?" the deputy smirked evilly.

But before the deputy could grab him, someone on a motorcycle drove up fast and caused both the deputy and Steel to dive out of the way.

"WHAT ON EARTH?! ARREST THAT MANIAC!" The deputy screamed. Before Steel could say another word, the figure grabbed him by the back on his shirt, placed him on the motorcycle and drove off with him!

"AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" The deputy screamed, now pulling out his gun and trying to shoot out the motorcycle tires. But they were too far away!

Meanwhile Steel was desperately trying to get free of whoever had him! The person had on a dark helmet and was dressed in all black and was very strong!

"LET GO OF ME! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" Steel yelled.

"Is it?" came the calm reply.

"WHAT?! Yes of course it is! Put me down!"

"While I'm driving? Surely you jest," came the response with a hint of amusement.

"You know what I mean! Pull over!" Steel demanded.

"With them behind us?" the man said, now pointing over his shoulder. Steel looked around him and gasped! The horrible deputy sent all those policemen after them!

Steel gulped and then looked up at the person who had him.

"At least tell me who you are!"

The person then drove down andabandoned ally, temporarily losing their pursuers. Steel hopped off the motorcycle and watched the person remove the helmet. He gasped in both shock, but happiness! It was Jocu!

"JOCU! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE BACK!" Steel said, now walking over and hugging his friend.

"Good to see you as well Steel. I couldn't let you get arrested for something you didn't do." Jocu smirked.

"They may not give up so easily though…I…"

Before Steel could say another word, the deputy jumped out the car and pointed an angry finger.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He yelled.

"But I…"

"Going up?" Jocu chuckled, now grabbing Steel by the back of his shirt and scaling the wall in only a few minutes. The police officers stared in awe! Whoever was helping Steel definitely wasn't human!

Meanwhile, Jocu managed to slide into a window and pulled Steel inside too. But the minute they entered the room, they saw it was filled with whining and crying 5-6 year olds from the orphanage!

"Oh no!" Steel moaned, now hearing the children scream even more as they entered the room! "I'm gonna get life! I just know it!"

"Allow me," Jocu smiled, now walking forward and he began walking up to each child's bed and rubbing against each of them for a few moments and moving to the next child. The rhythmic movements and cooing in his native tongue calmed every single one of the children down. Within seconds flat, each child was asleep! Steel's mouth hung open in shock!

"H-How did…WHAT?!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Jocu chuckled, now walking over and gently closing his jaw. "Come on. It's getting late. Let's go and watch some Christmas movies."

"How can I watch movies with the police after me?!"

"Calm down. Look out the window," Jocu said, motioning to the window. Steel walked over and glanced out. He then burst out laughing as he saw the sheriff grab the deputy and throw him in a car; that deputy was for sure going to be fired for chasing someone who wasn't guilty!

"This was the best night ever!" Steel laughed.

"Oh? A few seconds ago, you were quite afraid," Jocu smirked, laying down.

"Well we were being chased all over town!" Steel huffed, turning away!

"Oh now come on; surely you're not going to be upset the whole night. After all, I rescued you," Jocu chuckled, now walking up behind him and tickling his sides.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JOCU NO!" Steel laughed, now clamping his arms quickly down to his sides! Now Jocu's fingers were trapped, but still wiggling along his sides. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"How can I if you've trapped my fingers?" came the amused response.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' YOU CAHAHAN'T MOVE THEM!"

"I cannot."

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHES YOU CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN!"

"Steel, you must lift your arms if you want me to stop," Jocu said with a devious tone to his voice.

"NO! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHHIHIT'S A TRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHCK!"

"Well if you insist on keeping my fingers trapped then I suppose I will have to wiggle here until you release me," Jocu said, now wiggling his fingers even more. Steel laughed so hard and finally lifted his arms, but Jocu then attacked his armpits! Steel's laugher hit a few more octaves before Jocu finally stopped, giving him a chance to breathe!

"Evil! That was just evil!" Steel panted.

"Are you asking for more?" Jocu chuckled deviously, now walking towards him.

"NO! NO!" Steel panicked, but Jocu gently grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm only kidding kid. Now c'mon. I am told your 'Netflix' has plenty of movies on. Come, let's see what Christmas movies are on," Jocu smiled, now motioning to the door and leading Steel back outside to his motorcycle.

"But my house is almost 45 minutes from here," Steel said.

"Which is why we are taking the motorcycle," Jocu said, now putting on his helmet.

"C-Can't we just teleport?"

"Are you afraid of my driving?" Jocu smirked.

"W-Well…"

"Get over here!" Jocu laughed, now grabbing the young man and putting him on his motorcycle. But Steel could only laugh! Hanging with Jocu was never dull!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Sure did!**


End file.
